Everfree Alpha
by Redpyramid1
Summary: After a freak earthquake, blinding lights, and some zero gravity a young man finds himself in Equestria. however due to his shyness he has a hard time speaking to anypony. So, most think he's just some new species of animal. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's know as the EverFree's Alpha by some of the inhabitants of the EverFree forest... just checking. I'm not good at sum
1. Chapter 1

_'Its cold.'_

That was my first thought when i woke up from my unexpected nap. I look around for a clock to check the time.

_'6:25...'_

my eyes roamed from the clock to the T.V., which is at the menu of some movie I played. I grab the remote and turn off the T.V. getting up I felt like getting something warm on me. I walk into one of my rooms, and grab a jacket. Just a plain old warm, soft jacket. I've had it for years, not sure how long, but... I remember my mom bought it from me...

_'Mom...'_

Mom... I haven't seen her in a while. maybe I should visit her. I'll get her some roses from the garden in the front yard. she always loved them. I walk out from my room and head straight to the kitchen. My house is pretty small compared to others, but my property is, well lets just say it used to be a dairy ranch. The house is kinda small, but my property is bigger than most of my neighbors. well, all of my neighbors. actually i don't really have neighbors. there too far away to really call them that.

As I walked into the kitchen I look around the small room. stove to my right, random ingredients to the left of that. Sink in front of me, with a small pile of unwashed dishes. To my left there's a fridge, and a microwave on the counter, above that are small pantry's. There's also a hole in the wall behind the counter. The hole was rectangular in shape and gave me a good view of my living room. I opened the leftmost pantry door and grabbed a cup-o-noodles.

_'Only a couple left... should probably go get some more.'_

I prepped the noodles and put them in the microwave for about 3 min. I then left to the living room to go watch another movie. or maybe I'll just watch some t.v. As I walk to my living room my house starts to shake.

"Woe!"

I yelp, as a white light enters through the window. It feels like my house is being ripped from the ground. suddenly, I start to float up, to my ceiling.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!"

I yell as I hit to the top. The light's blindingly bright now, and my house is make noises it shouldn't. As I contemplate on what the hell is going on the light stops, the shaking stops, and I ever so gracefully hit the ground with a loud '**Thud**'. When I landed I think I must have hit my head or something, everything started to look dimmer, and dimmer. I then realized that I'm about to pass out. I've never done that before...

_'What the fu...'_


	2. Chapter 2

"oh, my head... What the hell was that?"

said the young man. He opened his eyes, slowly. Looking around, it was kinda dark. He moves to a siting position only to hear the sounds of glass falling.

"Dang it, now I have to clean that... hope whatever that was wasn't important."

muttered the man. he carefully rises to his feet, trying not to cut his hands on the glass around him. He walks towards a fallen lamp and picks it up. thankful that it survived its 3 ft fall he turns the lamp on and set's it on the stand. looking around his living room he was thankful to find out that the damage wasn't as bad as he thought. just some broken glass here, an overthrown chair there, wasn't all that bad. he walked to a door in the corner and opened it. retrieving a broom, and dustpan he got to work cleaning the room. all the while thoughts were going through his mind. about the earthquake, the lights, and the zero gravity. granted he was pretty excited about the latter, but was having some serious thoughts on what just happened to him.

"Man, what the hell was that. earthquake, lights, and zero grav..."

Pondered the man. He stopped working for a moment, and just stood there. thinking. thinking hard. thinking of all the Logical explanations he could think up. 'The earthquake...the lights...zero gravity...'

suddenly the man snaps his fingers and exclaims "Alien's! yup that's what happened!"

He says with a smile on his face. He than continues to all probably wondering why he's so cheery, considering his situation. Well the reason is quit simple, really. You see he was always taught to take things in stride. Well his mother taught him that. His father was... well, lets just say he was a bit paranoid.

After cleaning the room and discarding the glass in a trash bag, which he retrieved from his kitchen drawers, he dragged the bag to his porch. opening his door, and tossing the bag to the corner, he look outside. He froze. His breathing started to increase, as did his heart rate. looking outside, there was a river. But, that's not what got him, oh no. He lived next to a small river called the San Luis Ray. Sometimes, in rainy seasons it would overflow. And it had rained not to long ago. What got him was the scenery of his backyard. It changed. everything changed.

"Wha- What!"

The man exclaimed, looking out into the land. Slowly he began walking forward. He moved cautiously, as if the outside would try to suck him out of his home. When he neared the window his head turned the right. There was a tree, and a big one at that. "Thank god that's still there." That tree has been with him since he was born. He's spent many hours with that tree. playing around it, climbing it, even sleeping in, on, and under it every now and then. That tree was pretty much his closest friend. yeah, it's kinda weird that a tree is a friend but when you live in the middle of nowhere, and your social skills are next to nothing, you learn to make friends with what you can. even though the tree doesn't talk he sometimes talks to it. It's a good way to get rid of some of the loneliness he felt at times.

turning his head to the left, he saw a big, white building. on the side of it was an old, somewhat rusty, silver silo.

"Seriously? where the hell am I!?"

He exclaimed "How the hell did everything change... why didn't Lileaf change like everything else? why's that freaking barn still there!?"

In case you're wondering, yes he did in fact name that tree Lileaf. One does not simply spend 18 years of your life talking to a tree and not give it, or "Her" a name.

As many thoughts were racing through the young man's mind, some even screaming. One thought was the loudest of them all.

'Go Hide!'

And so, he listened to that thought. turning around the man bolted to the door on his left. It was an all black door. And a heavy one at that. Quickly turning the handle of the door, the man practically tackled the door open. He slammed the door shut, and locked it. turning around he found himself in a small room. there was a door directly in front of him, and gas mask's on a table to his left. under that were boxes labeled MRE's, and Rations. to the right was a Portrait, encased in glass. The portrait was of a man, saluting. Wearing a red beret with a skull and crossbones medal on it. He also wore a black suit with a dark red tie. only the upper half of his chest could be seen. As he made his way towards the back door he take a second to look at the portrait.

"I guess you were right to be so... paranoid."

The man stared for few more seconds before continuing for the door. when he reached the door he punched in a number and the door hissed for a moment, then unlocked. He opened the door, and walked down stairs. flipping the light switch on he looked around the room. Surprisingly, nothing was damaged, or had fallen from the earthquake. 'weird, I would have thought this place might of at least tipped some boxes over or something.'

To his left, there were some metal closet's, benches, a doorway that if he remembered correctly leads to bathroom, and some boxes. To his right, there's a door, and some more boxes. directly in front of him there is, another door... so many doors...

anyways he walked up to the door, opened it, and walked in. As he entered the room he looked around it. to his left are some black boxes, in a man-sized cage. In the middle of the room were some armchairs, and a sofa. In the far back of the room there many, many, many, bottles on the wall. A long table went from one side of the room to the other. there were bar stools in front of the table. Yup, daddy sure did love his drinks. In fact he loved em so much he asked to be buried with some of his Drinks.

To his right was another man-sized cage. this one however, contained something every panic/safety room should have...

Weapons.

There where weapons in that cage. He always thought having a panic/safety room was a waste of money. Always thought he would never need it. Well, he was wrong. Silently thanking his dead dad for being so paranoid he walked over to an armchair and sat down. thinking about what his next move should be. he sat there looking off into space. thinking, just thinking of what to do next.

"Well I guess i should look around my property, see what else has changed... damn it, i don't know what's out there though. how the hell did this even happen..."

sighing heavily the man stood up and walked over to the cage with boxes in them.

"Well Colt, if you're going out there, you're going out there prepared."

Colt opened the gate and walked up to a black box. opening it, he peered inside. smiling slightly he reached in and grabbed something.

"Never thought I'd ever have to wear this stuff... still... at least it looks kinda cool..."

Will work on this as much as possible, please give me some advice, feedback ect, if you can.

Updates come if I have an Idea where this is going. Right now I'm just winging it. Ponies next chapter.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

As Colt stepped in front of a mirror he couldn't help but admire how bad ass he felt. He's wearing a woodland MARPAT US Marine Uniform. Along with that he also has on an OD Green Balaclava, which was almost skin-tight, black Tactical Taclite Waterproof Boot with a side zipper, and sage green CamelBak Berry Compliant MXC Gloves.

As he looked himself over in the mirror, he debated whether or not to put on a Synthetic Ghillie Suit. He decided against it. 'Maybe I should have a look around first... then i'll decide on what suit to where. I'll stick with this for now.'

Colt walked away from the mirror and headed straight to the weapons cage. Looking around the cage he saw numerous weapons on the wall, and more inside some cases stacked against the cage wall. After thinking on what he would bring with him he decided on bringing a Socom MK23 pistol. pocketing the silencer attachment, and extra ammo, Colt made his way back up to the surface area. On his way up he stopped by the lockers area and opened one of them. Colt Grabbed a small pouch. checking its contents he found it filled with medical gear. Attaching it to the back side of his belt, Colt walked out to the upper most area of the panic room. Walking past the portrait he stops for a moment. he turns around and stares at the portrait.

"I'm not sure where I am. But I'll make sure I survive. What good is a human that can't adapt to its surroundings... isn't that right... dad..."

After a moment of silence, Colt continued to make his way outside. Once he made it to the door of his porch he hesitated. How different would his home be, how much had changed. Hesitantly, he opened the door. Walking outside he took in the view. It was... Beautiful. In front of him was a beautiful river that looked like it ran around his were also some tree's here and there around the river. Giving some shade near the bank of the river.

Looking to his right Colt could see what he assumed was called a plain. It looked beautiful. The grass was a deep green, and there are some patches of tree's all throughout the area. Off in the distance Colt could see some of the grass had gotten taller than the grass near his home.

"Wow..." breathtaking is what Colt felt. After Admiring the view for a few more minutes Colt turned his head to the left. He could see an old barn about 30 or so feet away from his home. next to that was an old silo. Colt could see the river turning left off in the distant. leaving him to believe the river might go around his entire home.

"well... might as well have a look around. If I'm gonna live here, I'm gonna need to know as much as possible." Picking a direction, Colt set out to explore his new home. "wait a second." said Colt as he came to a stop. Turning around he looked at his house. "How the hell did my electricity work? wait, how did the panic room's move with the house?!" Pondering for a bit, Colt decided to think about it later. For now he was going to explore his home.

Out near a little town named Ponyville, lived a shy yellow Pegasus name Fluttershy. She lived near the Everfree forest, in a small cottage. Fluttershy was outside feeding some of her little critter friends when Angel bunny, her pet bunny, hops up to her.

"OH, hello there Angel Bunny. How are you this morning?" asked Fluttershy.

Angel squeaked out something that apparently only Fluttershy could understand.

"What was that Angel? You saw a weird light out in the Everfree last night?" Questioned Fluttershy. getting a shake of the head, and more squeaking from Angel.

"You say your friend saw some weird lights' in the Everfree forest?"

Angel nodded his head in affirmative.

"Oh my, was somepony lost out there?" Asked Fluttershy, receiving a shrug from Angel's shoulder and more squeaking.

"You say you friend smelled a new scent he's never smelt before? what did it smell like?" Angel squeaked out a reply.

"You don't know? well that's strange. I'll have to investigate it. Maybe it's a new animal I can befriend!" chirped Fluttershy before running inside to get ready for her little adventure.

After walking outside with her satchel on. She left a note depicting where she would be for the next couple of hours. Just encase somepony came to visit in front of the Everfree Forest Fluttershy couldn't help but think out loud. "Ok little guy, I'm gonna find you and make you my friend. You can count on it!" Fluttershy began her walk into the Everfree with a big warm smile on her face.

Colt, Sitting under a tree near the bank of his river, is currently trying to figure out how the electricity worked in his home, if there weren't any power lines nearby. 'Is this even my world?' He thought, as he stared off into the distance.

After exploring his new home for about an hour he found the river went around his home and split off into another river. Going to the front of his home he found a row of tall bushes making it look like a natural fence about 40-50 ft from his home. In the center of the bushes was two tree's that formed an archway, and left a path going from his home to an unknown area.

Colt Debated whether or not to go through the pathway and start exploring outside but decided against it. Thinking he should finish up exploring his home first before going outside. That was about half an hour ago. Now, Colt was resting from all the walking he did.

He had gone to the other side of the barn where he found that the corrals from his previous home were still there. although they did look a bit rusty, they were sill were rectangular in shape, with a shallow river running through them, and heading back out to the original river.

Colt had been sitting under the tree for a while now, and was eating a ration he got from his pocket. Although it didn't taste all that great (Hate the tuna from these things...) it would have to do. At least until he found a good source of food. 'should I go have a look out there... maybe. Might as well go have a look. Its not like i'm busy or something.' get up from the ground Colt started walking towards the entrance of his home.

'Just a quick look around. That's all I'm doing. What's the worst that could happen?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Why oh why did I ever say that damn sentence!' thought Colt as he walked through some bushes. Colt had gotten lost after about an hour of walking. He tried heading back but had tripped on a tree's root, and fell down a small hill. when he stood up from his fall and had gotten a look around. Colt found that he had fallen into a small canyon. He cursed under his breath and made his way back up the small hill.

As Colt made it to the top of the hill, he decided to take a break. Picking a tree at random Colt made his way to it and sat down.

'Ok, so... Which way did i come from?' Colt was looking left and right, trying to figure out which direction he should go.

'Ah screw it, can't get any worse... Damnit.' Getting up, Colt resumed walking in a random direction.

after about an hour, Colt had found what looked like a dirt road. Heading in two directions Colt walked into the middle of the road and looked around. one side looked like the trees grew denser. While the other side was lightning up. Colt decided on taking the lighter path and began walking. But as he started to walk he herd a scream. Colt's head jerked in the direction it came from. 'What, I'm not alone?' Hearing another scream he bolted towards it. Hoping to find another human being in this weird new world.

Fluttershy had been walking for an hour now, and she had managed to get herself lost. Whats worst was that there was a Cockatrice right in front of her. Frozen in fear Fluttershy could only watch as the creature turned her into stone.

"Please help me, anypony HELP ME!" Exclaimed Fluttershy as she felt stone crawling up her legs, and start on her chest. Shutting her eyes she thought of all her littler critter friends that would miss her. She thought of all her best friends that would miss her. And she would never figure out what that light in the Everfree Forest was. Flttershy was about to cry out in sadness, when she heard the sound of something hard-hitting something. like a baseball bat hitting a tree. Opening her eyes she look on in awe at the creature before her. It was tall, maybe even taller than Celestia herself. What was more interesting was that it was Bipedal, and look almost like apart of the forest. 'Like a Chameleon' thought Fluttershy. The creature craned its head around, and stared at her. Not wanting to be a bad pony, she decided to introduce herself to it.

"H-hello there Little creature. Thank you for saving me from that mean ol' Cockatrice. My name is Fluttershy." She chirped out at the last part.

Colt had just save a pony by kicking a weird bird snake thingy right into a tree. Weird right? Well what was weirder was the fact that, that same pony the he saved just talked to him. Naa, foreals it did. It spoke in perfect English.

'Soo... guess I'm not on earth anymore. Well then, that's good to know.'

He had been staring at the creature for a while now not really realizing it. But when he did he tried to say something back but found that to be quit difficult.

'Damn you Shyness, even in another world, with another species you screw me over.'

Turning his head back to the fallen body of the Cockatrice he walked up to it.

Crouching, he started to examine it. This creature was one of the weirdest one's he's ever seen. It has the body of a snake, but the head of a chicken. wings with red at the tips, and chicken legs. how strange. Colt could see that the creature was still breathing which led him to believe that he just knocked it out. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned his head to get a better look at the pony. It's body is a butterscotch yellow, with a pink... mane? Yeah, I think that's what its called. It also had... wings? huh well then.

'Never thought I'd ever see a Pegasus in real life. Checking that off on my bucket list.'

The pony walked up to the Cockatrice and looked it over.

"Oh my. The poor thing. It must have hit its head pretty hard." She said.

'What? your feeling sorry for it after it just tried to... turn you into stone? Seriously?'

"We can't just leave him here all alone. what if another creature comes along and attacks it while it's asleep?" She said, yes i'm pretty sure its a she.

'Whats this 'We' thing you're talking about?'

The pony was stared at Colt expectantly. sighing, Colt looked around. He's in a small clearing. There are some big leaves off to the edge of the clearing. Getting up he walked over to the leaves and picked them up. He walked back and kneeled down next to the Cockatrice. The pony watched as Colt put the leaves over the fallen creature. Hiding it from anything nearby. The pony seemed to be entranced by his hands. working together to fix up a small blanket of leaves, to protect it from other animals.

Standing up, Colt looked over the pile of leaves. making sure he couldn't see any part of the Cockatrice. He then turned his head over to the pony. It too was looking the pile over.

"Well I guess that'll work too." The pony turned it's body over to Colt's direction.

Colt was standing still. Not sure what to do at the moment. That is, until the pony decided to take a closer look at him.

"I've never seen your kind before." said the pony.

she walked closer to Colt, but stopped when Colt took a step back.

"Oh, don't worry little guy. I wont hurt you. I just wanna take a better look at you." She said as she walked closer and closer to Colt. Not knowing what to do, Colt let the pony examine him. Besides, he's pretty sure he can handle one little pony if, on the off chance it attacks him. The pony looked him over up and down. Absorbing each and ever feature of his body. sitting on her rump the pony began to speak.

"hmm. What kind of animal are you." She grew a face of thought. that was interrupted by the sound of a growl. Looking at the creature it looked a little embarrassed. well she thought it was embarrassed. She couldn't see Its face. Only it's eyes. The creature had one of it's appendages on it's stomach.

"Hungry? wanna have some lunch with me?" she asked. Taking it's hand of it's stomach. The creature grunted in affirmation.

"Well, I do have some apples on me. Would you like that?" Colt grunted again.

"Well lets go somewhere else. Preferably somewhere not in the forest." with that said the pony started to walk away. Colt decided to fallow her. The thought of getting some Delicious apples after eating that ration sounded great.

'I'll have to come back soon. Find my way back home. Ah well, that can wait for a bit.' Colt followed the pony while chanting in his mind 'Apples, Apples'


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh my god how far are we going to walk. I feel like I've been walking forever!' Thought Colt.

Colt had been fallowing the pony, which if he remembered correctly was named Fluttershy, for a while now. Fluttershy had been leading Colt to somewhere out of the forest, but it seems she accidentally led him further into the forest. Looking around Colt had started to feel as if something was watching him. Fluttershy stopped walking. Having entered a small clearing She looked left and right before sighing in defeat. Turning around, she looked at Colt.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I think I got us lost in here." Fluttershy's head drooped and her ears fell flat against her head.

Colt mearly grunted. looking around he spotted a small cave off in the distance. It appeared to be on top of a hill. Looking up Colt noticed the Sun had begun to set, and the wind started to pick up. Feeling cold Colt started walking towards the cave. Stopping only to motion Fluttershy to follow him.

"Whats that? You want me to fallow you?" asked Fluttershy.

'No I'm just waving my hand around 'cuz It's hot out here.' Colt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Resuming his walk up the hill. Colt began picking up fallen branches off of the forest floor. Fluttershy just eyed him funnily. When they made it to the top Colt had a small stack of soon to be firewood under his left arm. Walking to the mouth of the cave Colt Deposited the small stack onto the dirt floor. He then began looking around the mouth of the cave for some rocks to help contain the fire. While he was doing this, Fluttershy had sat down near the wood. She felt tired, after walking for most of the day. She decided to just sit there and watch her new friend do... whatever it was doing.

Colt had gathered enough rocks to make a small fire pit. He made his way closer in to the mouth of the cave. Not too far in where the smoke would have trouble getting out, but not too far out that the wind would be a major problem. setting the rocks down onto the ground, Colt turned around to motion Fluttershy to come over. Fluttershy, although reluctantly, got up from her somewhat comfortable seat and made her way to Colt. Sitting down, she stared at the rocks her friend had gathered.

"What lovely... Rock's you have here. There um. Pretty" She said with a somewhat forced smile.

Colt moved back to the pile of wood and brought it to the pile of rocks. He then began forming the rocks into a circle. Afterwards he put some of the wood inside the circle, along with some dry leaves he found, and began making a fire. Fluttershy watched Colt's intently. He was using his hands to rub two sticks together rather quickly. At first She didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. That is, until a couple sparks were seen here and there. soon those sparks turned into a small little fire, Then The creature had put that small fire in the circle. Adding more wood and dead leave's, the small fire had turned into a roaring flame. Crackling now and then.

Fluttershy looked on in awe at this new creature's ability. 'It made a fire without magic...Wow' Fluttershy craned her head to Colt's direction. seeing him stare at the fire. Colt then started to look around. As if he was looking for something. Looking at a tree He started to walk towards it.

"H-hey where are you g-going?" asked Fluttershy.

The creature ignored her, and continued his trek to the tree. stopping in front of it. Fluttershy could hear a 'zip' noise, fallowed by the sound of liquid hitting ground. Face glowing slightly red, she averted her eyes from 'Him'.

"Well at least I know that you're a Colt now" She mumbled.

After finishing up his business. Colt walked back to Fluttershy. Taking a seat near the fire. He stared at it. Not much was said for a while. There wasn't much to say anyways. With the hole I'm shy, your shy thing. That kind of made it difficult to speak. For both of them.

Clearing her throat, Fluttershy began to speak.

"So... That's a nice f-fire you made."

Colt stayed silent. watching the fire.

"Umm... s-sorry for getting us l-lost."

Colt grunted in affirmative. though still watching the fire. Fluttershy was thinking of way to cheer him up. He looked awefully sad. Maybe her getting them both lost had gotten him sad. She would have to think of a way to apologize. Maybe with something sweet. Fluttershy felt bad that she might have just lost her new friend, which she made that very same day. She decided she will make it up to him. Somehow. Her thought's were interrupted by the sound of growling coming from the creature's stomach.

Looking down, the creature slowly put a hand on his stomach. He then turned his head over to Fluttershy whom was staring at him sheepishly. "I did p-promise you a- apples earlier didn't I?" He nodded.

"S-sorry, but I don't have any one me. I thought I did, but I didn't."

Colt stared at her for a little while, before sighing and turning his attention back to the fire. Tomorrow, He will have to find a way back home. Or find a way out of this forest. though he did like the scenery, He missed his home.

Colt decided to lay down on the ground, and do a little star-gazing. Not long after he lied down, Fluttershy moved closer to him, and also lied down to look at the stars. There was a comfortable silence through the air. Nothing but the Crackling of the fire, and the wind dancing though the trees. It was... nice. soothing to both of them.

Colt yawned loudly. Followed by Fluttershy who yawned much softer than him. As they both started to doze of Fluttershy Asked one question before falling into a deep comforting slumber.

"What should I call you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hoot-Hoot... Hoot-Hoot..."

This morning is cold. Smoke is rises from the fire pit. There are some sparks left, but not enough to start-up a flame, to keep warm. Colt had just woken up to see an owl perched on Fluttershy's bag. As he stared at the owl, It too stared back. "Hoo~" It said before flying off in a haste, leaving some feathers to gently fall to the ground.

'Well that was weird.' Thought Colt.

As Colt sat up he felt something hugging his waist. Looking down he noticed that Fluttershy was hugging him tightly. She had a look of Thinking about it, he just might have done the same thing. It was cold out. Very cold. Thankfully he was wearing clothes that cover almost all of his body. Although he could still feel how cold it is, he would not freeze to death. Not wanting to move the slumbering pony, Colt threw some dirt on the fire pit. extinguishing its ashes.

His movement must have woken u Fluttershy as he heard a soft yawning coming from his waist. looking down he could see Fluttershy gently rubbing her eyes. Fluttershy looked up only to stared into Colts eyes. She was entranced by the color scheme of his eyes. She had never seen a creature with two different colors in their eyes. The outer most part of the iris was a forest green color, while the part closest to the pupil looked like fire. It felt like watch fire dance around a tree, touching it but never burning. In her enchanted state Fluttershy's face was slowly moving closer to Colt's, almost touching nose to muzzle. Until she heard a throat clear.

Coming back to reality she noticed how close she had come to Colt's face. With a 'EEP', and a jump, she backed away from his face. Apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-It was just s-so cold l-last night I-I must have s-snuggled up to you for w-warmth." Her face was getting redder and redder by the word.

Colt merely grunted as his response. But on the inside. He was laughing his ass off. though you couldn't tell, he had a big smile under his mask.

"Y-you're not m-mad at me?" She asked as her face slowly lost some of its redness. Colt had shook his head no.

Sighing in relief, Fluttershy stood up. she walked over to her bag to check it's contents.

'That's strange. I thought I had some ribbon in here.' she thought. Not giving it much thought she equiped her bag and looked to Colt. Colt was standing 4 ft away from her. waiting to start there trek. 'What should I call you... do you have a name?' Thought Fluttershy.

"Umm, excuse me b-but, do you by c-chance have a name.?" She asked

Colt stood there awkwardly. Trying to speak with all his might. But all that came out were grunts and short moans. Frowning Fluttershy had a look of deep thought. Her face then brightened up

. "If you don't have one, then maybe I could give you one? T-that is, if your Ok w-with that..." Fluttershy hid behind her mane as she drew invisible circles on the floor.

Colt tried speaking again but gave up after the fourth grunt. He nodded his head. Fluttershy grew a big smile that seamed to screamed joy. She then optioned a look of deep thought. putting her hood on her lip. Thinking it over, she didn't really know much about him other than the fact that he's a colt...'colt... colt... colt... OH! That's perfect!' Getting a look of excitement on her face Fluttershy's voice raised a little.

"How about I call you Colt!"

Colt's eyes were opened in surprise. Never in a thousand years would he had thought that this pony would guess his name correctly. ' And here I thought I was gonna be named something lame like fluffy, or Mr.'Cuddles'. Colt chuckled in his head. He then nodded his head yes to answer Fluttershy.

"perfect! Now what do you say to leaving this place." She said.

Colt only nodded as he fallowed the yellow pony. She looked very happy. Like nothing in the world would destroy her happiness.

As the two started walking away from there makeshift camp. A lone figure could be seen walking out of some bushes nearest the camp. Walking closer to the fire pit, It sniffed the area. Growling slightly the figure turned its head and growled. Two more figures came out of the bushes. They were both smaller than the first figure to come out. They too did what the first figure did. Growling lowly the first figure turned it's head into the direction that Colt and Fluttershy took.

Barking lowly all three figures walked into the bushes.

~2 hours before Fluttershy was attacked~

Twilight Sparkle, hero of Equestrian, Bearer of the Element of Magic, and Sole librarian of Ponyville was walking down to The home of one of her best friends, Fluttershy. She had wanted to invite Fluttershy Over for a slumber party tonight. But as she reached her home, She noticed how quiet it is. Normally it was always quiet, but not like this. There weren't that many animals playing outside. Walking up to her friends home, She noticed a paper pinned to door. It read:

_Dear Friends_

_I have gone into the Everfree Forest to look for something. Will be back within the Day._

"Aww, and I wanted to ask her over for a slumber party... well maybe tomorrow." She said to no one in particular.

Turning around Twilight left to go home. She would be back Tomorrow. Determined to ask her over.

~The next Day, Afternoon~

Twilight walked to Fluttershy's home. With a determined look on her face. Today she would ask her shyest, and kindest friend to come over for a sleep over. Normally Fluttershy would decline the offer. As anything with the word 'Party' in it Usually meant it would be like a party. Well in her views.

Twilight walked up to Fluttershy's home and noticed that the paper was still attached to the door. Frowning, she looked around the outside of the home. There was nopony, or animal around. Growing worried she knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

She knocked again. Nothing. Fear started to work its way into her, as she frantically Knocked on the door. Eventually she opened it her self. walking in she noticed the animals were gone. Well most of them. Angel Bunny was still there sitting on the couch. When Angel saw Twilight he jumped off his couch and raced towards her. Jumping, and squeaking frantically.

"Angel! Where's Fluttershy! Have you seen her!" she asked. Getting a shake from Angel's head, he then pointed to the note on the door.

"Fluttershy hasn't come back from the Forest yet? OH no! I've got to get the girls!" She yelled as she teleported away. Leaving a worried Angel Bunny to pace the floor back and forth.

~10 minutes later~

Twilight gathered all of her closest friends PinkiePie, RainbowDash, AppleJack, and Rarity to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. They all had a pack filled with different items.

"Alright Girls, our friend Fluttershy went into the forest yesterday and hasn't come back yet. It's our jobs as the Elements of Harmony to find our missing Element, and Best friend. Now, are you ready to go find Fluttershy!" 'Yeah' was yelled by all the ponies.

"Alrighty then, Lets get going!" All five ponies started to run into the forest "Flutershy! We're coming to save you!" Yelled Pinkie pie.

"Oh, umm that's not really necessary anymore. But thanks for the offer." Said a soft voice to there Left side. Hearing this, the girls turned around to see Fluttershy walking out of some bushes. "Fluttershy!" exclaimed the girls. As they all raced towards her.

"Thank goodness we found you dear. We thought something horrible happened to you." Commented Rarity, as she hugged her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you girls."

"Sal' right sugercube, We're just glad your safe." said AppleJack in a southern accent.

"What were you looking for in the Everfree Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight.

"OH, well I was looking for a... new creature that Angel Bunny said was in there."

Upon hearing this bit of news Twilight's face lit up.

"A new species of animal! Did you find it? Are there a lot of them? What do they look like, are they friendly?" At the last question Fluttershy seemed to grow a sorrowful look. Noticing this, the girls looked at each other. Rarity spoke up first

"Is everything alright Fluttershy?" She asked

Looking down Fluttershy was hesitant on telling her friends what she experienced. Noticing this PinkiePie walked up to her.

"It's ok Fluttershy, we're here for you." She said with a smile on her face.

Looking at Pinkie's warm smile she felt better. She then began to tell her story.

"Well... yesterday evening Angel Bunny had run up to me..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Everfree forest is quite busy today. Animals of all sorts were busy with finding food, making new homes, or just playing with each other. Off in the distance, near a small bush, voices could be heard. They were coming closer and closer to the small little 'village' of animals. Out from the bush came Fluttershy and Colt. Fluttershy had been talking nonstop about all her furry little animal friends. And even telling him some story's about her best friends. As they entered the small clearing they noticed how busy it was. Deciding to take a break Colt and Fluttershy sat down under a tree that gave a good amount of shade. Colt and Fluttershy had been walking for a couple hours now. Both wore small cuts and scrapes from the foliage around them.

"And that's how I got my cutiemark." She finished her story as she pointed to her flank.

Colt stared at her flank for a bit. Then he twisted his head in a 'What' fashion. Noticing this Fluttershy told him what a cutiemark was, and how it helps define somepony. After she finished her story they sat in comfortable silence. Taking in the view. The leaves of the trees where swishing back and forth. Animals could be seen frolicking off in the distance. You could even hear the songs the birds were singing. All in all, it was quite relaxing.

Until the sound of a soft growl came from the tummy of a yellow pony. Looking down from his seat he saw Fluttershy's face grow a light tint of red.

"S-sorry, I've never gone without eating something for this long before. I'm not used to it." She squeaked as she hid behind her pink mane.

Sighing Colt laid his head back and gazed up above. He watch the leaves dance on the trees. Almost in sync with each other. After staring for a little while Colt noticed a glint of red near a small cluster of leaves. Looking closer he noticed was attached to the tree.

'Is that… Hmm.' He thought as he stood from his seat.

"I-is it time to go?" Asked Fluttershy as she startedto get up. Only to be pushed back down by Colt. "You want me to wait here? O-ok." She said.

Colt turned around and faced the tree in front of him. He hasn't climbed a tree in a while, but he's pretty sure he could remember quickly. If not… well I hear the floors nice this time of year.

Looking up he saw the red glint was near the top of the tree. Bracing himself he started to make his way up the tree. Fluttershy watched as Colt scaled the tree in only a small timeframe.

Wondering why he was climbing she looked around the tree. Looking for whatever it was that made him climb the tree. Spotting something near the top she noticed a red glint on the edge of a frail looking branch. As she was about to inspect it more Colt ha reached the top of the tree.

He then slowly made his way towards the end of the branch. Balancing himself as much as possible. He then reached the red glint which turned out to be an apple. Colt extended his arm and tried to reach for the apple. He found that he was too far away to reach it, so he moves closer.

Fluttershy, seeing Colt move closer to the edge call out.

"B-Be carefull Colt!"

Colt stood on the edge of the branch. His arm reaching out to grab the apple. As he grasped the apple in his hand, the branch underneath him finally gave out. 'Crap' Though Colt as he started falling from the tree. Fluttershy had a small panic attack. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" she said as she trotted in place. Colt was hitting the branches of the tree left and right. Eliciting a few grunts from him. As he was about to hit the ground Fluttershy had tried to jump under him to cushion his fall.

Well… at least she tried.

Fluttershy had flew right over him as Colt hit the ground hard enough to make it shake. After falling into some bushes, Fluttershy rushed over to Colts side.

"Colt! Are you OK?" She asked.

Colt groaned in reply. Moaning slightly he moved into a sitting position, against Fluttershy's wishes, and held his left side. 'Damnit, must have sprained a rib…' Fluttershy was looking him over. Noticing Colt clutching his side she moves in closer to have a better look. But Colt wouldn't allow her to. After a couple more try's she gave up on trying to check on him and moves over to berating him for doing such a dumb thing.

"You should never walk near the end of tree branches. Don't you know you could get really hurt like that? What do you have to say for yourself mister?" She said with a stern Fluttershy face. (You know the one)

Colt stared at her for a few seconds before presenting her with an apple. Fluttershy looked at the big red apple. Shining brightly in the sun.

"Is that why you went up there? To eat an apple?" she asked, getting a shake of the head from Colt.

He then extended his arm that held the apple towards Fluttershy.

"You mean to tell me that… you got that apple for me?" She asked. Getting a nod from Colt.

"Which means… I made you get hurt?" She said lowly. Colt nodded then quickly shook his head no. Fluttershy started to get teary eyed.

"I did didn't I. It's all my fault you got hurt… I'm such a bad pony." She muttered the last part to herself, but Colt could hear it. Sighing slightly he petted Fluttershy's mane slightly. Getting an 'eep' form her.

She looked up to see Colt give an eye smile.

"Y-you aren't mad at m-me?" she asked. Wiping a tear from her eye.

Colt shook his head and offered the apple to her. She said her thanks as she began to eat it. After it was gone they started walking again.

"This is starting to look familiar to me. I think the road is just up ahead!" Said Fluttershy in a chirpy way. As they were about to go further growling was heard behind them. They both stopped walking. The growling intensified. Slowly turning around Colt saw what he could only describe as wolf made out of wood and leaves. ' What the hell is that!' Yelled Colt in his mind.

"T-T-T-TimberWolf!" Stuttered out Fluttershy. Her legs became shaky, and she began to shiver. Looking at her Colt saw nothing but fear in her trembling eyes. Looking back at the timber wolves he took a minute to think before moving himself into a fighting stance. Well, as good a fighting stance as possible with a possible sprained rib.

'She's the only friend I have right now. In fact she's the only friend I've ever really had. If you want her you're going to have to get through me!" He yelled in his mind. (My first writing of a fight. Hope I did well.)

Colt growled as best he could. Watching the 'Timberwolves' every move. At first neither side moved. Both waiting for the other to start this. More growling could be heard coming from the bushes behind the Timberwolf. Two more Timberwolves came out. Although both were a bit smaller than the first one they still looked pretty mean. They started to flank him. All growling lowly. Finally the smallest one made the first move.

Jumping in towards Colt's injured side. Hoping to bite his arm, but Colt saw this coming and hopped forward out of danger. The smallest Timberwolf accidentally pounced its medium sized friend. Whom in return barked at him for crashing right into him. The biggest one barked an order and launched itself at Colt. Colt tried to dodge the attack but lost his balance and tripped on his feet.

The Timberwolves took this chance to end the fight and rushed him quickly.

'Shit! They're going to get me; I'm going to die out here, away from civilization, family, friends, all by some mutated fucking plants! No! Fuck That! I'm not going to die here! You hear me! I! Will! Survive!' thought Yelled Colt as he jumped from the ground and rushed the Timberwolves.

This act caught the Timberwolves by surprise. Never has their food ever full on rushed them. In their confusion Colt tackled right through them. Roaring in pure primal rage. All was forgotten. All of it. To him there was no Fluttershy. There was no Everfree Forest. There was no Timberwolves. All there was to him at that moment. Was the will to survive?

That will burned within him. Burning so brightly it would blind all who dared to take a peek. Colt did a quick 180 and charged the downed Timberwolves. As hard as he could, he kicked the nearest one, which was the smallest one, right where it's ribs would be. The wolf yelped as it flew across the clearing and hit a tree, shattering on impact.

Turning to his right he kicked the medium sized timber wolf in the jaw, then fallowed it up with a stomp to its chest. No satisfied the weak crunching sound it made he stomped on its chest again, and again, and again, until the bottom of his foot felt mushy.

Lifting his leg from the caved in chest he could see the remains of what he could only assume was the heart. He grew a small smile from the carnage he had just unleashed.

'I feel so… alive…' He thought as he stared at the crushed heart.

Colt heard growling coming from behind him. Turning around quickly he was met with the sight of claws coming right at him. Not having enough time to evade, he braced himself for the impact. Raising his hands up to his face. Only to feel the claws dig their way into the right side of his face.

Colt grunted in pain loudly as he fell to the ground on his stomach. Sitting up, colt put a hand on the right side of his face. Taking it away he found some blood on his glove. Looking up he saw the Timberwolf was about to finish him off. The Timberwolf walked slowly towards Colt.

Colt scooted back, away from the beast. As the Timberwolf came closer he notice a faint glowing in its chest. 'Is that the heart!' he thought. He then remembered about the gun he was packing. As the timberwolf prepared to jump its prey, Colt quickly unholstered his pistol. The beast jumped at Colt as he fired 3 shots. Two to the chest and one in the head. The Timberwolf had fallen right on top of Colt. Oozing green blood over him.

Colt pushed the body off of him and stood up. He had a hard time getting up as the leg that tripped him was sprained. Looking over the dead bodies of the wolves he heard the sound of something crying behind him.

Turning around he saw Fluttershy curled up in a pony fetal position. She trembled in fear. More fear than when the Timberwolves attacked. He started walking towards her but stopped when she silently screamed and scooted away from him.

There was silence for a while. Neither one talking.

'What have I done… I just…' Colt looked back at the bodies of the wolves. He then heard someone shouting off in the distance. Looking back at Fluttershy he stares at her. With sorrow in his eyes.

Colt then starts walking the opposite direction of the shouts. Limping a couple ft. away from Fluttershy, Colt stops walking and turns his head to the side. Showing his ripped mask and bleeding face. Parts of his lips are showing. Fluttershy stares at him as he stares at her. Colt looks down for a bit, and then looks back up and stare directly into Fluttershy's eyes.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." He says before continuing to limp away from the pony.

Fluttershy breath was hitched as she heard the creature speak. To her no less! But what it said… Fluttershy felt guilt. Immense guilt. This creature had just saved her from being eaten by Timberwolves. And she just treated him as if he was the one trying to eat her.

"W-Wait!" She yelled Colt.

Colt stopped moving. "Thank you for saving me." She said

Colt craned his head to the right again. But this time he had a sad smile on his face. He then continued on. Walking away to wherever it was his feet would take him. Fluttershy looked on at Colt before he disappeared into the brush. She then turned around and made her way out of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

"And then I found you girls here at the entrance."

Fluttershy had just finished telling her friends about her stay in the Everfree Forest. She had told them about how she was looking for the new creature Angel Bunny had told her about, then being found by a cockatrice, and also saved from said cockatrice by the unknown creature. She described the creature as best she could to them.

It was about 6ft or so, and had blended in to its surroundings well. She continued to tell them about how she had spent the rest of her time in the Everfree forest with that creature, and that she called him Colt. And so she told them her story all the way up to her encounter with the Timberwolves. She then changed the ending saying how colt had scared them away. She also kept the fact that colt had spoken to her a secret.

The ponies all had varying reactions. Twilight Sparkle was excited about the thought of discovering a new creature. Although technically Fluttershy discovered it so she would have to make do with studying it. Pinkie Pie was excited by the thought of making friends with an unknown creature. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Rarity walked up to Fluttershy.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright Fluttershy. Come, come you look like you need some much need R&R."

Rarity then began to guide Fluttershy and the girls away from the entrance of the Everfree and straight to her home. Though Fluttershy had tried to decline she eventually gave in and went with them.

'Maybe spending some time with my friends will calm my nerves.' Though Fluttershy as she took one last look at the forest before leaving with her friends.

Colt had been limping down the dirt path for about 10 min or so. The pain in his ribs felt like it was pulsing. He ignored it for the most part. He had been to busy thinking about what just happened to really 'feel' his pain.

'what was I thinking… I just… went berserk on those wolves. Timberwolves. What kind of world makes wolves out of timber? Or wood. Is there a difference?' sighing, Colt stopped limping to look at the night sky.

The night had come rather quickly. Or maybe he just lost track of time. Either way it was dark, and colt had started shivering.

'I Hope she's not mad at me… haha, look at me, worrying about what other people think of me… pony's.' looking back at the path ahead of him he continued on. Determined to find his way home.

After walking another 10 min Colt had found a tree. But It wasn't just any tree. This tree has a door on it. Plus there's window carved on one of the sides. It's surrounded by decorations of what looked like some kind of tribal masks and hanging bottles. Upon closer inspection the bottles were filled with some kind of liquid. As Colt was admiring a somewhat tall mask near the root of the tree, the sound of a door opening was heard.

Limping around he spots a zebra at the doorway of the tree. She looked a bit surprised but at the same time confused.

"My oh my, What do I see? A creature right here that is in need." She says, as she slowly walks towards me.

Colt being the quite nervously shy bastard he is limps back a bit. Thinking back on what his mom used to say about strangers. Specifically about the ones that rhyme when they speak to you… mama had a thing about rhymers for some reason. Something about having a forked tongue or something,

'I don't know I never really understood why.'

The zebra had stopped moving forward when I limped back. She then eyed me up and down. Looking around her property she looks back at me.

"You look hurt. Why don't you come in? I can make you feel better." She said. Moving aside and pointing to her home.

Colt eyed the zebra for a bit. Not taking a step forwards or backwards. The zebra looked around a bit before turning back to Colt.

"Come with me, I won't hurt you. I give you my word as a Zebra." She says as she puts her right hoof over her heart.

Colt thought about whether or not he should go with this zebra. On one hand he could get some much-needed medical attention. On the other hand he could just leave… and probably die of blood loss… well then.

Colt slowly limped past the zebra and into its home. Looking around the room he notes the it's almost perfectly circular in its shape. In the middle of the room there's a cauldron with some kind of liquid in it. On the walls were all sorts of tribal decorations. Along with bottles, some full others empty. There were also some bottles hanging by some strings.

The zebra had asked Colt to have a seat. She then walked to the opposite side of the room. Opening a trunk and pulling out a small box. She then walked back to Colt, examining where he was injured.

"Tell me where you hurt." she says.

Colt then began to slowly remove his shirt, then his mask. The zebra looked closer and began to hum to herself. She then moves away from him and walks to one of her shelves picking up a small jar seemingly at random and walked back to Colt. She then applied what was inside of the jar to his torso.

And thus began Colts treatment.

While The zebra was healing Colt she had decided to talk to him about, well anything really. Her name is Zecora, and she lives in the Everfree forest supposedly for the piece and quite. She talked about her time in the forest, and about her visits in the village near the forest called Ponyville. And apparently she usually speaks in rime whenever she speaks to some'pony'. Colt wasn't sure why she did this, but decided to ignore it.

She had finished putting a bandage on Colts head and took a step back to admire her work. Colt was feeling much better. Though a bit sore nothing a little sleep won't fix.

"You should be fine now. Would you like to sleep here tonight?" the zebra asks.

Colt shook his head no and stood up. Putting his shirt on and pocketing the ripped mask. Colt grunted a bit but managed to stand. The zebra walked over to her door and opened it.

"Suit yourself, hear take this." She says as she offers Colt a torch.

"It should keep all the monsters away. And help you see. Have good night." And with that Colt was off.

Colt found a pathway leading off the original dirt road he took, and decided on taking it. After about 15 min of walking he found sight of the gate to his property. From that point on he was running, well limping, as fast as he could to get to his home.

Making it to the door he checks the door to see if it's unlocked. To his delight it was. Entering the home he made his way to his room. Stripping on the way. Leaving nothing but his boxers, & bandages on. On his way through the living room he noticed a lamp was turned on. 'Must've forgotten to turn it off before I left.' Turning off the lamp he made his way into one of the rooms, practically fell onto the bed. Falling to sleep almost immediately.

Although Colt was dead tired he couldn't help but go over the events that happened over the last two days.

'Got lost, punted a chicken lizard thing into a tree, met a pony with wings that could talk, got lost again, killed three wolves made of wood, got beat up by said wolves, met a zebra, also talked, healed my wounds, & I got unlost… It was a good day… or two.'

And with that Colt drifted off to sleep.

Break

It had been a week since I made it back to my new home. Not much has happened. Colts wounds have healed quite well. Whatever that zebra gave him works wonders


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited by: Ryan Darling **

It had been a week since Colt made it back to his home. Not much has happened since then. Colts wounds have healed quite nicely. Whatever that zebra gave him worked wonders.

'I'll have to thank her somehow' thought Colt as he opened the door of his home.

Walking out he felt the cool morning air touch his skin. Breathing in deeply, he began his morning jog. Colt had begun to get back into shape for the last 2 days. His wounds had healed on the second day of his return. After thinking over his almost defeat he decided that he needed to get back into shape.

He'd start off with an early jog heading in a random direction from his home. This started around 5:00 A.M. and ended at roughly 6:00, weight lift for about a half hour, take a half hour break, then repeat the process on the opposite direction. Sometimes Colt thought he saw something near the edge of his home's property, but dismissed it as just his imagination.

At 10:00 Colt would go to his safe room and take stock. He'd begun doing this on his third day back home. Taking stock of all the gear, uniforms and some weapons. Colt had been a bit surprised when he had found some… not very legal weapons in a box marked with a golden star. Deciding to go through the box later he shoved It into the corner and left it alone… for now.

Around the afternoon he would eat lunch next to the river. Taking cover from the suns rays under a tree. After lunch he spends the rest of the day exploring his new property, or taking more inventories.

First person

Bored, so very, very bored.

That's all I could think as I stared at the small sack of ammo in front of me. I had been taking inventory for the last 2 or so hours. Looking around I could tell that it would take quite some time for me to finish this up. Sighing I look back down at the small brown bag of ammo. Untying the string I reach for whatever was inside. Taking out a shell I set it down next to the bag.

'12 gauge buckshot… maybe I'll go shooting after this.'

Nodding at the thought I continue to line up the ammo.

"'Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, frag-12, buck, buck, buck… What?!"

Frag-12 my dad has Frag-12 rounds? Seriously dad, you and I need to have a chat next time we see each other. Turning my head towards to the bag of ammunition I reached over and emptied the entire bag in front of me. Looking around I could see many buckshot's, some more frag-12's, gas rounds, some flare rounds, and dragons breath… and one that said XREP. Never heard of that one before.

I set the shells up in front of me, setting them in rows of 5. When I finished I had 20 Buckshot, 8 Frag-12 rounds, 4 Gas rounds (I'm pretty sure its tear gas… maybe)4 Flares, and 8 Dragons breath… and one white phosphorus grenade… really dad?

Looking at the small collection of ammo in front me I sighed.

'Well… lets go pick a gun.'

After picking up my gun, a thought occurred to me.

'what happens if I get lost again. I might have to sleep outside, and what if it rains.'

After some thought, I decided on bringing my old backpack. weird-looking thing. The backpack is cube-like, and has a few pouches on the outside. In the backpack I put 3 MRE's, 1 2L Bladder, and a 1L water bottle, and a life straw. Man I love those straws. There Lightweight and compact, and allows you to drink directly from lakes, rivers, or your water bottle by simply putting the lower part of the straw in the water and sipping. BEST. STRAW. EVER.

While loading up my back pack, I began to wonder how I was going to carry all of these shells. I decided on grabbing a shotgun shell belt. An Allen Shotgun Shell Belt to be exact.

After equipping my belt, and putting 25 shells into said belt, I loaded 7 shells into my Remington M870 Shotgun, and 6 shells into the side-saddle. I found this shotgun in another box that had a star on it. It's a pretty neat gun. I remember when my old man used to take me to the shooting range. This was the first gun he made me learn how to use. Although it has been a while since I last used this gun, I'm pretty sure I can handle this.

As I began to leave I noticed 3 more shell on the table, though one caught my eye more than the others. The XREP. Picking it up, I examined it. The shell casing was clear, revealing all its little parts. There seemed to be two big yellow strips surrounding the inside of the shell, one in the front, and back. Near the front you could see four spikes just waiting to be fired out.

'hmm… I'll just pocket these for later.'

And now! It's time for a walk!

It was dark, though some shards of light could be seen. A pungent stench filled the air as if the area was filled with the rotting corpses of animals and plants, mixed with the smell of the earthy soil. Droplets of water could be heard hitting the cool floor off in the distance. A lone, quadra pedal figure could be seen walking through the shards of light.

The figure stopped in front of a large mound of wood, kneeling as it did. The figure whimpered out to the mound, bowing its head afterwards. There was an eerie silence that filled the area, nothing but the pitter patter of the water droplets falling off in the distance. A deep growl, seemingly coming from all around the lone figure, soon consumed the silence. The growl was felt by all near the large mound of wood.

A bright flash of green suddenly covered the lone figure, revealing it to be a small Timberwolf. The light seemed to be coming from the mound, which was rising up from its place. The mound rose up under the light that streaked through the darkness. The 'mound' revealed itself to be the head of a Timberwolf. The Alpha Timberwolf.

The Alpha growled out to its subordinate, making it whimper more. The Alphas eyes narrowed before it barked out an order. The small Timberwolf nodded, then rushed away from its master. The Alpha watched the Timberwolf run out of its home before laying back down, to continue its rest.

The day was bright, and the sun shined greatly over the land. There weren't that many clouds out this day. As usual, Fluttershy was tending to her little animal friends. What wasn't usual was how much she was screwing every little thing she did up.

Fluttershy was not, and could not concentrate on her work. How could she, when that creature she met was still out there. She prayed to Celestia that he was ok. She could not stop thinking about Colt, wishing to see him again. If only to thank him for saving her.

Sighing she looked around the outside of her home. The animals had been fed just moments ago. It was now late in the afternoon, which was pretty late for her to finish feeding them there breakfast. Fluttershy had screwed up the feedings of almost all her animals, giving small seeds to the otters, fish to her rabbits, and apples to her fish. She didn't notice what she was doing until halfway through the wasted foods. And also the choking sound coming from some fish; she had given CPR to her first 3 fish today day.

Fluttershy was currently taking refuge from the sun under a tree. She was facing her pond/river that led into the Everfree. She was debating on going into the forest again but ultimately decided against it. After all, she wouldn't want to be attacked again. Even if there would be a small chance he might find her, she just didn't want to risk it.

"I wish you would come to me… Colt…"

**Author's Note (Copied from my Fimfiction account):**

Done! (^_^) first off I'd like to thank all those Grammar Nazis out there helping me out on this. I really appreciate it. Second, this was originally going to be longer but I've been a bit busy lately. Getting ready for college and whatnot. Third, I've had two new story ideas in my head for a couple of months (Which is one of the reasons I didn't write much for this story) and was wondering if you think i should write them out.

One story is anthropomorphic, the other is not.

The Anthro one is mainly about the cmc, I think... I say I think because it might evolve into the mane 6 later on, or all 9 of them. who knows. anyways, super short summery ahoy/ human wakes up in front of an unknown being that sends him to live on equis, where he will get to live the life he always wanted to, but never could. but do to his Fluttershyesq behavior he may just live the same life as before. well, almost same life. at least he isn't going to be forced to fight someone else's bloody battles.

the non-Anthro one is... i'll just show the summary./ Ever wish you could live in the world of my little pony? Well I did, and currently am. however everything is not exactly like the show portrays it. Its kinda hard to explain. where should I start? the beginning I guess.

well for starters from the show we all know and love, the ponies are all about friendship and stuff like that. I would've been cool with that. There all about having adventures and solving problems and stuff, I would also be cool with that. however these ponies... there just... so... weak!

I mean, they know absolutely nothing, and I mean nothing about bad things. I mean no fighting, cursing (Kinda), war, and oh man are they gullible. gullible to the point where I feel bad sometimes. and they're terrible at lies, and reading lies.

Well I always did want to live here (Willing to hear better names for this story)

/

in this story the human cant really be hurt by anything from that dimension on account of he's not from that dimension.

so tell me if you think I should start one or both of these!

If you want to try and make your own version of this story or one of these ^ message me yours. I just want to read em (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is not edited, also im wondering what i could get away with in this story...**

"Damnit! How did they find me!" yelled Colt as he jumped over a fallen log.

Colt had been wondering the forest near his home for an hour before discovering that he had once again gotten lost. As he was back tracking the way he came he was attacked by a large pack of Timberwolves. Knowing there were much more wolves than he had ammo, he decided a tactical retreat was in order.

Colt had been sprinting for about 10 min's now, and was quickly growing weary. As he was about to jump over another fallen log three wolves jumped from out of the bushes near the log, blocking his path. Cursing silently, Colt turned abruptly to the right and dashed down the small trail leading into a thicker part of the forest.

This happened quite a few more times, enough for Colt to realize that they were leading him somewhere, but where he did not know. Finally, after tripping over the root of a tree, Colt found himself in front of a large, fallen tree. The tree seemed to be half buried underground. Standing back up, he looks around. The growling of the Timberwolves had stopped. All was quite. Turning back to the entrance. Colt began to examine the fallen tree. Moss and mushrooms of all sorts seemed to grow around the tree, as well as on, and in it. Some of the tree had begun to rot, causing some wood to fall from the "ceiling" or the tree cave. The inside of the tree was dark, but specs of light could be seen coming from the holes of the ceiling.

Turning around Colt was about to leave the area when he spotted a few Timberwolves blocking the exit. Now, I say a few but really, it looked like way more than 30. Gulping Colt looked around for another exit, but finding non he goes back to watching the wolves.

They all stood stock still, watching him. Waiting for something. Colt decided to take a step forward. This caused quite a few growls as well as steps forward from some of the wolves. Taking a step back, Colt noticed they had stopped growling.

"So this is where you wanted me to go… Hn fine." Turning around, colt starts jogging towards the entrance, looking back to see the wolves, now sitting there, waiting patiently.

As Colt makes his way through the underground he could smell the damp soil around him, every now and then the smell of something akin to death or decay would come up. Looking further in, Colt could see the entrance to a large room.

Walking into the room, Colt could see a few pillars, some made from wood, others look to be made of rock, or clay. The ceiling of the room had many holes, allowing beams of light to come forth. As Colt was admiring the room, Growling caused him to jump in surprise. He began to look around for the source of the growl.

As the growling intensified A large mound of fallen logs began to rise. On closer inspection the logs turn out to be the head of a Timberwolf. A very large Timberwolf…'Oh joy…' The wolf eye's Colt as it growls louder.

Colt quickly turns around aiming his shotgun towards the wolf, only to stop and gawk in slight aw, and fear at the size of the creature. Before he could react to the wolf, it spoke to him.

"**Creature are you the one who has killed two of my servants!"** He growled out. In perfect English, might I add. Although this prolonged the Colts previous action of gawking.

"**Well! Are you!?"** Demanded the wolf.

Snapping out of his stupor, Colt quickly replied. "Y-yes, I was. But it was in self-defense! The attacked me first!"

The wolf roared to Colt, causing him to lose some balance.

"**You shall pay for the death of my servants mutt! But first I must ask what you are…"**

"Me? I'm a Human. What are you?" this caused the giant wolf to growl lowly.

"**You dare not know of me! The Greatest Alpha of the Everfree!" **The Alpha roared, as he rose up from floor. Colt backed away from the now towering Alpha. "You shall pay for your insolence foul creature!" with a guttural Roar, the alpha swiped its mighty claw at Colt.

Colt barely manages to dodge the claw, only to be pushed back by the Alphas mighty Roar. Colt was propelled across the room, landing near a fallen pillar. Getting up, He began to take stock of the situation. Seeing a bundle of pillars off in the distance, he decided that it would be best to head there, where the alpha was too big to reach.

Sprinting, colt managed to get more than half way before hearing another roar. **"You can not escape human!"** The Alpha rushed towards Colt, and leaped in the air, hoping to tackle him to the ground. Colt, in his rush to the pillars, did not see the muddy area he was running into. Not even three steps in and Colt slips on his own two feet, (and the mud) causing him to fall on his back and watch as the Alpha fly's over him. 'Thank you clumsiness!'

Sitting up Colt watched as the Alpha landed on the muddy floor, which caused him to slide into some pillars, breaking them. Turning around the alpha crouched lowly. Colt, now standing, called out to the Alpha. "Hey now, can't we work something out? No need to spill blood! Specifically my blood." He finished with a forced smile, slight twitch of the eye.

"**You will pay with your life!"** Roared the Alpha.

Frowning, Colt looked down in thought. Spying the weapon in his hands. Eyes narrowing, Colts grip tightened on his weapon. "There's no talking you out of this is there…" Tsk'ing, Colt looked up, a fire in his eyes. "Fine! If that's how you wanna play then so be it! Just remember! (Colt aims his weapon) You made me do this!"

Firing his weapon Colt jogs his way around the Alpha. Noticing his first few shots had broken off parts of the Alphas wooden chest, revealing a small glow. Roaring in pain the Alpha swipes his claw once more at Colt, only for colt to dodge, though not without having his arm sleeve torn to shreds.

Using his momentum, the Alpha swung his tail in a full 360. His aim is true this time and hits Colt, causing him to fly across the room once more and smash through a pillar. Quickly getting up to his knees, Colt peered over the fallen pillar. The Alpha was making his way over to him. Crouching down Colt retreated farther back into the small forest of Pillars.

And so began the Game of cat and mouse…

After about a half hour of fighting, both human and timberwolf were winded. Scorch marks and small fires were found around all around the room, as well as small craters created from both creatures. Colt had exhausted most of his ammunition. Though in doing so he had fatally wounded the Alpha. Sometime in the fight Colt had noticed the damage he gave out was intensified if he hit the

Glowing green orb. With that knowledge in mind he had used most of his ammo to widen the cavity of the Alphas chest, as well as its legs.

Colt, hiding behind a fallen tree, had devised a plan and was currently loading the last of his ammunition into his weapon. _'Alright, this is the last of it, it's Now or never!_' Colt had loaded, in order, one tear gas, as he found it out to be shooting the Alphas face causing temporary blindness to him, five Buck shot, and 1 frag round.

Using the cover of darkness colt slowly made his way around the alpha, which was busy digging through some fallen debris, looking for where Colt was hiding. Kneeling behind a rotting log, Colt mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Colt stood up. Whistling loudly to get the Alphas attention, he readied himself. The alpha head turns abruptly towards Colt and roars loudly, only to have something enter his mouth and explode near the back of his throat. The alpha gags and is caught off guard, as the alpha is occupied colt sees his opening and takes aim.

"Gotcha!" Colt Roared as he unleashed all five of his buck shot. The alpha Roared in pain, as he thrashed around, breaking pillar after pillar, causing more light to enter in through the roof. The cavity of his chest was torn open, revealing a bright green light. taking aim once more colt let loose his frag round.

Only for the round miss its mark and detonate apart of his neck, and lower jaw. cursing himself for losing his last chance at taking out the alpha Colt loosened his grip on the weapon. Through teary eyes the Alpha sees that Colt had not moved once from his spot, seemingly deep in thought. Taking this as a chance, the Alpha leaped towards Colt, pouncing on him. This caused Colt to yelp in surprise as well as lose a grip on his weapon.

The Alpha Roars in the face of Colt, causing him to gag slightly at the fowl stench of the beasts' mouth.

The alpha growls to colt **"Human, you have caused me too much trouble. Not only have you killed my servants, but you've also attempted to take MY LIFE! For that you shall die slowly, I will rip off your limbs and feast on them while you helplessly watch and writher in agony!"**

'_Damnit, how could it end like this? I didn't even get a chance to enjoy this place yet! C'mon now think! There has to be a way out of this! … Wait, That's it!'_ reaching into his pocket, Colt had retrieved the WP grenade he had found in that morning. _'I hope this really is what I think it is!'_ Pulling the pin and bracing himself. Colt roars as he throws the explosive. "Feast on this ya ugly ASS MOTHER FU-"

_**BOOM~**_

The bomb explodes right on top of the glowing orb, sending a small shockwave of bright light and heat.

The alpha Roars in pain as he furiously scratches the cavity of his chest. Ripping off parts of his chest in the process. The fire in his chest quickly spreads over his entire body, as he begins to fall apart.

"**No! How can this be! Beaten by such an insignificant creature! **_**AAAAARRGGHHHHHHH!"**_The echoes of the alpha's last words rung throughout the room.

Breathing heavily, colt sat up, putting out the embers that had fallen on him. His clothes were burnt in some places, as well as his own body. "Hope that doesn't scar…"

After checking himself over, colt stood up. Looking at where the alpha had fallen, only to see not just the ashes, but the glowing green orb. "what the hell is this thing…"

Carefully, colt took a step towards it. Seeing nothing happening he took another, then another, and another until he was right in front of it. As he neared the orb it seemed to glow brighter with every step. Looking the orb over it appears to be floating in midair. A forest green, with specs of light green could be seen in and around the orb.

He feels compelled to touch the orb for some unknown reason. Colt not thinking clearly reaches for the orb. As he reaches the orb, the light intensifies. Upon touching the orb, it begins to absorb into Colts arm. Yelping in shock colt retracts his arm, only to see the last bits of light be sucked into his hand.

As he observes his hand he begins to feel light headed. Thinking he should probably lay down after the fight he had, only to have his vision darken completely.

Darkness, that was all I could see, all I could feel. Floating in a sea of nothingness. It was cold, so very, very cold. It felt as if the very warmth of the all had been sucked away by the black hole that is this darkness. From the corner of my eye, a light had appeared. It was dull at first but then it grew, brighter, and brighter with each passing second. Filling the area with warmth that I hadn't felt in ages.

Slowly turning my head, I peered into the forest green light. As I gazed into the light a figure seemed form inside of it. Small at first, but then grew in size to rival my own height.

'_Wait… is that… The Alpha'_ I thought in mild shock.

"**No, I am not that "Alpha" that you speak of."** It, or she responded.

Calming myself, I turned my body to his direction._ 'She seems so… regal.'_

The wolf seemed to stumble slightly at my words but quickly regained her composure.

"**Why, thank you, young one. You seem very… adamant on living."** She responded, though with a slight twitch to her right eye.

Looking over the wolf, I realized she was much slimmer than the alpha, and much smaller than him. Her eyes where a forest green color, with hints of a light green in them. The wooden body seems so very smooth, maybe even soft. On the chest of the wolf is what appears to be a patch of moss that makes it look as if it were fur.

"**ahem."** The wolf coughed into its paw, a slight flush on her face.

"**It would seem that you have defeated the previous Alpha of the Timberwolves. In doing so you are now the current Alpha of the entire race. Congratulations young Alpha."** She finished with a slight bow.

Shock. That is all I could feel. Me? An Alpha!? Of an entire race no less! Wha-how? The look on my face must have been pretty easy to guess what I was feeling. The wolf chuckled lightly as she sat down in front of me.

'_How! No wait, what do you mean Alpha of the entire race!'_

"**You have defeated the previous Alpha therefore you are now the Alpha. You've proved yourself stronger than the others, what more of an explanation do you need?" **she asked giving me a quizzical look.

'_So, wait, let me get this straight. I, am now the ruler and or Alpha of the ENTIRE timber wolf race?'_

"**Yup"**

'_Like, all of it?'_

"**Well that would include the ENTIRE timberwolf race, so… yup" (^_^)**

'_All of it?'_

"**yes…"**

'_Really?'_

" **ಠ****_****ಠ**** "**

'_Uh, sorry… so, who are you?_

"**I am the Spirit of the Timber wolves species."** She said, with a slight puff of her chest.

I arched my brow at her answer. Spirit of the Timberwolves? Well, I'm a bit skeptical at that but I'll accept it for now. But her name…

'_Do you have a name?'_ I asked quietly.

She looked a bit surprised at my question, leaving me to once again raise my brow. She looked away, staring into the darkness, as if deep in thought. I was going to ask again when she responded.

"**In all my years of being the Spirit, I have never once been asked if I had a name, but now… I don't think I had a name. They've always called me "Spirit"**

She seemed downcast. They've never once asked for her name. How inconsiderate. Wait, they've? Who are they?

'_Who are they?'_ I asked, as her gaze went from the side to me.

"**They are the previous alphas. The ones before you."**

'_You were with other Alphas?'_

"**Yes, I was with all Timberwolf Alphas. I am here to help The Alphas with all their problems, and to answer their questions."**

'_So your, like, my partner then?' _I asked, again, she looks taken aback by my questions. She stuttered a bit but answered.

"**Y-yes. I guess I am. That is, if you would like me to be."** She replied, bowing her head.

Partners huh… well I do like the sound of having someone to talk to. Hmm. But I don't just want to call her spirit all the time.

'_So you really don't have a name?'_ I ask

"**No, I do not."**

'_well… then would it be ok if I gave you a name?'_ And, no surprise there, she once again looks stunned. Though this time she making these weird, yet cute little noises.

"**W-wha, n-no, I-I mean yes! I mean," **She pauses only to take a deep breath, **"I would like you to name me"**

Chuckling I began to think up of a name. Though I'm not very good with coming up with names on the spot. I could give her Lileaf's name… no that's now fair to Lileaf… oh, wait a sec. how about…

'_How about Lily?'_

"**Lily" **she mulled over the name, repeating it every now and then. With smile she nods towards me. Good.

'_so what happens now lily?'_

"**Well, that's up to you. You now have your own subjects that will follow your command. But for now they follow it out of fear. For the last generations of Alphas had cold hearts. They ruled with an iron claw. It is completely up to you on how to rule your subjects."**

'_Well, baby steps I guess…'_


End file.
